WR 2 : Et si jamais
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Cycle Wolf's Rain 2/3 : Alors que la meute stoppe sa longue marche pour la nuit, deux des loups attendent que leurs compagnons s'endorment pour s'absenter mystérieusement. OS Yaoi.


Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Origine : Wolf's rain

Disclamer : Aucun des petits loups ne m'appartient

Genre : heu……….. à la demande express d'une amie de moua : c'est juste un lemon :::

Couples : Tsume x Kira ou Kira x Tsume. Dur à déterminer ;; mais ça faisait partie de la demande

Je n'écris jamais sur commande. Pas que je ne veuille pas mais j'y arrive po -- Malgré tout, vous devez l'existence de cette one-shot à Electra qui m'avait demandé (heu.. y'a un an '' c'est pour dire comme je suis rapide ;p) un petit lemon entre les deux loups dominant de la série. L'idée était tentante mais surtout, s'adaptait très bien dans l'arc que je voulais mettre en place sur cette anime. Alors je l'ai fais. Y'a juste que je suis pas sur qu'elle espérait avoir ce que je vais vous proposer… '' Sur ce, bonne lecture.

**Et si jamais …**

Un grognement, grave, dur…..

Des canines qui se dévoilent, fines et aiguisées, ensevelies de baves….

Les deux loups s'observaient depuis de nombreuses minutes sans que l'un d'eux ne bouge une seule patte.

Leurs oreilles aux aguets, ils se faisaient face, attendant, le moment ou ils se jetteraient l'un sur l'autre.

----

Toboe se réveilla en sursaut.

Dans un mauvais rêve, il venait de revivre la scène qui s'était écoulée quelques heures plus tôt.

Profitant de l'absence de leur compagnon partis à la recherche de quelques proies faciles pour les nourrir, le jeune loup et Tsume avaient eux, préparé leur campement en installant des feuilles mortes en guise de couche pour la nuit et en allumant un feu. Ce dernier prenant très vite, il leur avait alors fourni une douce chaleur bienfaitrice. Avec la lueur de la lune nourricière et la source d'eau présente sous la forme d'une petite rivière de montagne, leur nuit s'apprêtait à être délicieuse. C'est donc enhardi par cette perspective, que le jeune garçon s'était installé aux cotés de son aîné dans l'attente impatiente de leur dîner.

Tsume bougeait les branches en feu de sorte à maîtriser les flammes quand il avait sentit le corps de son cadet se reposer sur lui. Se tournant légèrement pour lui faire face, Toboe avait alors profité de son mouvement pour déposer chastement ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme pour qui, il ne cachait plus son affection. Il espérait que leur isolement, inciterait Tsume à lui rendre son baiser. L'intensifier même. Ou mieux encore, le renouveler en de nombreux autres.

Mais rien. Les lèvres ne s'étaient même pas entrouvertes. L'homme lui en refusait totalement l'entrée. Déçu bien que conscient qu'il n'aurait jamais du espérer quoique ce soit, Toboe s'était éloigné la tête basse. Se nichant dans un coin, il avait alors feint de s'endormir pour ne plus faire face à aucun de ses compagnons d'arme. Sa peine mêlée de honte était bien plus forte que sa faim.

Finalement réveillé en partie par cette douleur sourde présente au fond de son estomac, le jeune loup se rapprocha du feu pour trouver à ses cotés une carcasse de lièvre encore en parti recouverte de sa chaire. Sans aucun doute, sa part du dîner que ses compagnons n'avaient pas touché malgré son absence. Affamé, il la dévora en quelques minutes. Enfin repu, il allait repartir se coucher quand il prit subitement conscience de l'absence de deux des leurs. Seul Hige se trouvait à ses cotés. Kiba et Tsume n'étaient plus là.

Entendant à nouveau un bruissement de feuilles provenant non loin de leur campement, Toboe décida de s'en approcher. Ce bruit pouvait être à l'origine de l'étrange absence des deux loups. Peut-être qu'ils se battaient contre ces chasseurs qui leur menaient la vie dure.

Progressant dans la végétation d'une bonne centaine de mètres pour s'en assurer, il les aperçu enfin. A première vue, il n'y avait aucun ennemi ou étranger à l'horizon. Seuls les deux loups au pelage pale rehaussé par les reflets de la lune, qui se faisaient face.

Aux odeurs subtiles qu'ils dégageaient, tout poussa Toboe à rester camouflé sous son buisson d'épines. Pétrifié et apeuré par ce que cela pouvait signifier, le loup au bracelet observa la scène étrange qui se déroulait devant ses yeux noisette.

----

Les grognements n'avaient cessé de s'amplifier quand dans un même mouvement les deux loups s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre.

Alors que Kiba tentait de mordre la gorge du loup gris, ce dernier lui décrocha un coup de patte d'une violence démesurée. Retombant sur leurs pattes, les deux loups commencèrent un ballet mortel. Chaque avancée était vouée à atteindre de leurs crocs les centres vitaux de l'adversaire.

Il était question pour eux de suprématie, de dominance et de primauté dans le groupe.

Aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne voulait laisser un millième de terrain à l'autre.

- Je refuse de suivre tes ordres Kiba !

- Il n'y a pas de place pour deux chefs dans cette meute !

Quelques grognements associés à leur refus de partager le rôle du leader et les deux loups reprirent leurs attaques. Alors que le poing de Kiba allait s'écraser sur la joue gauche de Tsume, ce dernier perdit son équilibre en trébuchant sur une racine sortie du sol.

Tombant brutalement en arrière, il entraîna avec lui Kiba dont l'élan du coup porté le fit chuter tout aussi subitement. Ecrasant de tout son poids, le corps de Tsume, il eut à peine le temps de se relever que celui-ci le repoussait en inversant leur position.

- Tu ne cesses de t'imposer à tous Kiba. Mais de quel droit t'imagines-tu être meilleur que nous !!

- Jamais !

Inversant à nouveau leur position d'un coup de rein, le loup blanc bloqua son frère entre ses pattes.

- Jamais je ne me suis cru supérieur à vous.

- Alors pourquoi ordonnes-tu la direction, quand nous devons nous arrêter et o !

Subitement de nouveau sur le dos, Kiba croisa enfin le regard plein de haine et de colère de Tsume. Lui en voulait-il donc à ce point ? Etait-il prêt à le tuer pour lui faire comprendre son choix ?

- Tu te trompes Tsume.

Au grognement obtenu pour toute réponse, Kiba sentit alors les crocs du loup se poser sous sa mâchoire. Ainsi placés, il suffisait d'un seul geste de sa part pour qu'il l'égorge en une seconde. Ne pouvant nier que sa vie était à cet instant dépendante de son bon vouloir, Kiba exprima ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- Je te rappelle que je n'ai forcé personne à me suivre ! Comme je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me sauver de ces hommes qui voulaient me tuer prêt de cet arbre où nous nous sommes rencontrés la première fois. Je n'ai jamais demandé à Hige de venir me sortir de ma cage. Je suis à la recherche du Paradis depuis de nombreuses années déj ! Vous avez voulu croire en ma quête. Vous m'avez suivi de votre propre volonté. Alors, ne vient pas maintenant me reprocher d'être celui qui nous a réunis !!!!

A ces paroles dites dans un seul souffle sans émettre la moindre once de colère, Tsume ne sut plus comment réagir. Kiba n'avait pas tort sur bon nombre de point. Bien sur, personne ne les avait poussés à le suivre. Mais ceci étant, de par leur nature même de loups, ils savaient tous qu'ils ne pouvaient vivre qu'en groupe. La meute était l'unité de leur survie.

Réalisant cela, Tsume enleva tout doucement sa gueule de la gorge de Kiba.

Si ce dernier en fut surpris, il n'en montra rien.

- Et maintenant Tsume ?

- Je refuse de me soumettre à toi.

- Ai-je seulement fait preuve une seule fois de volonté à vous voir soumis envers moi ?

- …

- Je me contente de suivre le chemin de la Lune. Celui-là même que Cheza nous confirmait de suivre lorsqu'elle était encore ave nous ! 1

- Je refuse de te laisser maître de nos destins…. de mon futur.

- Tsu…

- Mais j'accepterais de suivre le chemin que tu juges le plus sur et le plus rapide pour parvenir à ce paradis que tu dis connaître.

De cette phrase, Kiba comprit que le loup gris avait accepté un compromis. Il ne lui serait en rien soumis. Mais accepterait un peu plus facilement ses choix quand ces derniers concerneraient leur avancé.

- Ai-je été clair ?

- Tu l'as toujours été Tsume.

Satisfait, le loup gris allait se retirer quand le mouvement d'anticipation de Kiba pour en faire de même le stoppa dans son mouvement. Bien qu'habitué au combat au corps à corps, les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient jamais été aussi proche l'un de l'autre. La tension indue à leur affrontement, n'étant toujours pas évacuée ce fut dans un réflexe inconscient que Tsume comprima de nouveau le corps toujours présent sous le sien. Un mouvement réalisé sous un déhanchement pressant qui intensifia le contact intime de leur anatomie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Devant la lueur de panique subitement présente dans les yeux de son « chef », Tsume eut un sourire narquois. Serait-il possible que Kiba n'ait jamais connu ce genre de relation jusqu'alors ? Il était pourtant connu que les loups mâles d'une même tribu pouvaient recourir à de telles rapports s'il en ressentait le besoin en cas d'absence de femelle à leur coté.

- Serais-tu inquiet ?

- Tu as accepté de me laisser la place de guide.

- Mais je n'ai pas accepté d'être ton soumis.

- Penses-tu réellement qu'il en serait différemment pour moi à ton égard ?

- A toi de me le dire Kiba. Ai-je une chance de faire valoir ma dominance physique sur toi ?

Et avant que Kiba ne dise un mot pour lui répondre, Tsume scella ses lèvres des siennes, en un baiser brusque et dénué de toute tendresse. Mordant plus que léchant les lèvres du brun, subitement rouge de sang, le loup gris grogna d'un son grave et primitif.

La vue de leur « guide » aussi déstabilisé par sa réaction, l'incita à poursuivre dans cette nouvelle voix. Une attitude motivée par un besoin sauvage de calmer cette tension présente en lui. Mais aussi d'exprimer par cette posture que jamais il ne lui serait moindre.

Alors que Kiba réussit par un geste inattendu à glisser de dessous la prise ferme de Tsume, ce dernier se releva prestement pour le plaquer contre un arbre.

- Ne te sauve pas. J'ai des choses à t'apprendre.

Refusant de se laisser faire, le loup blanc bondit à l'instant vers son frère de meute. Mordant dans l'une de ses pattes, il réussit par ce geste à le coucher, de nouveau sous lui. Le dominant alors de toute sa force, Kiba allait repartir et en terminer là leur échange quant à nouveau Tsume retourna leur situation. Leur pelage recouvert de poussière, ils s'affrontèrent à nouveau avec violence. De longues minutes durant lesquelles l'homme à la cicatrice réussit à démunir son adversaire de ses protections de tissus.

Alors dans un cri de guerre, de douleur et de fureur, il réussit à pénétrer le brun d'un geste d'une brutalité et d'une force sans retenue. Maintenu ventre à terre, Kiba n'eut aucun chance de se sortir de ce piège tenace qu'était subitement devenue la possession de son corps par Tsume.

Plus il bougeait et plus ce dernier intensifiait sa brutalité en renouvelant ses mouvements du bassin avec cette force sauvage qui le définissait tant. Mais au-delà de l'inconfort de leur situation, de la honte et du dégoût de sa position soumise, Kiba se sentait envahi d'une colère sourde à ressentir une chaleur inégale se mouvoir en lui au même rythme des pénétrations. Tsume lui faisait découvrir au prix de sa fierté un monde nouveau et complexe qui s'échappait à son contrôle.

Sentant son compagnon de jeu cesser ses agitations, Tsume réduisit l'intensité de sa prise. Relâchant les bras de sa poigne ferme, il flatta avec plus de douceur les flans du garçon, entrant en lui avec plus de calme et de rythme. Son intimité d'abord étroite et asséchée se trouvait à présent détendue à souhait. Glissant en lui, il percevait à chaque coup de reins, une intense pression sur son organe qui ne l'incitait qu'à renouveler plus profondément encore son geste.

Plus que la possession, c'est la fusion et la communion de leurs deux corps, à présent en sueurs qui le transportait dans un monde de jouissance et de luxure incohérente. Il ne pouvait pas aimer cet homme et pourtant, partager cet instant avec lui s'était avéré être une évidence. Une logique extrême et fugace qu'il regretterait peut-être demain.

Au son des gémissements à présent émis par Kiba, Tsume intensifia ses entrées vers ce point précis qui semblait tant le faire réagir. Lui maintenant les jambes à terre sa croupe relevée et ses avant-bras reposant au sol pour un meilleur soutien, Tsume glissa enfin ses mains vers le sexe tendu de sa victime devenue consentante. Lui intimant un rythme identique à celui qu'il suivait de ses reins, il sentit qu'ils atteignaient dans un même élan ce stade suprême où tout ne devenait que sensation grisante et lumineuse. Une poussée de plus et la jouissance tant attendue, les enveloppa dans un halo de plaisir qui les submergea. Mordant la nuque du loup blanc dans un dernier signe de dominance, le loup gris se vida en lui avec délice.

Ce n'était qu'un instant volé au temps. Un échange peut-être unique qui avait résolu toute leur discordance.

Par ce geste, Tsume avait prouvé sa suprématie envers celui qui se présentait inconsciemment comme leur chef. Après cet évènement, il se sentait même plus apte à le considérer comme leur leader. Il le respecterait d'autant plus que Kiba avait accepté d'être son soumis dans ce rapport de force. Car rien ne l'avait vraiment empêché de se débattre d'avantage et plus efficacement s'il l'avait seulement voulu. Ne l'avait-il pas même prié vers la fin de se mouvoir plus vite et plus profondément en lui. Il l'avait soumis de par ce désir qu'il lui avait appris. Nul doute que Cheza aurait fort à faire pour s'enorgueillir d'une comparaison.

Laissant son compagnon d'une nuit se rhabiller, Tsume fut soudainement surpris par un bruit perçu non loin d'eux. Tous ses sens aux aguets, il sentit clairement une présence. On les espionnait. Mais depuis quand ?

Humant l'air à la recherche d'information, l'odeur du curieux ne lui fit très vite aucun doute.

- Toboe.

----

- Toboe..

Ce n'était pas possible.

Non impossible.

Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir agit de la sorte…

Ne pouvaient pas…

- Toboe !

Comment deux êtres qui se détestaient autant pouvaient-ils finirent par être si proches ?

Il ne l'acceptait pas.

Lui seul avait le droit de l'aimer.

Lui seul avait de véritables sentiments pour le loup gris.

Kiba n'était qu'un usurpateur.

- Toboe !!!

Si seulement il lui avait donné sa chance.

Il aurait pu lui montrer l'ampleur de son affection.

Mais il n'avait pas voulu l'entendre.

Pas voulu de lui.

C'était injuste et cruel.

- TOBOE !!!!!!

Surpris, le jeune homme se releva en position assise, tel un ressort.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas, je…

Réussissant non sans mal à faire le point sur sa vue, Toboe eut la surprise de voir comme en plein jour.

Rectification. Ils étaient bel et bien en plein jour.

Tournant sa tête de droite à gauche pour se resituer, le garçon ne vit aucun buisson et aucune clairière avoisinante. Il était assis sur un tas de feuilles mortes en partie éparpillées autour de lui.

Qu'est-ce que ?

Se frottant les yeux dans une tentative de se réveiller, Toboe sentit une main douce dans ses cheveux. Loin de les lui emmêler dans un mouvement rapide et violent, Tsume lui dégageait avec application les yeux toujours embués de sommeil.

- Dépêche-toi de manger, on part dans cinq minutes.

Surpris de la demande, le jeune loup vit sur ses jambes un poisson des plus appétissants. A l'évidence, l'un d'entre eux avait réussi à faire de belles prises à la faveur de l'aube.

- Merci.

- hm…

Ne voulant pas donner de faux espoirs au garçon, Tsume reparti aider Hige à masquer les traces de leur présence en ensevelissant leur feu et dispersant à nouveau les feuilles entassées. Ils avaient à peine terminée leur tache que Kiba le rejoignait.

- J'ai trouvé un passage non loin d'ici. Avec de la chance, nous aurons franchi la montagne avant demain.

- Bien.

Au ton froid et dénué de toute tendresse, Toboe se disait qu'il ne pouvait vraiment pas y avoir quoique ce soit entre eux. Il était idiot. Ses déceptions amoureuses avaient induit son cerveau à créer un cauchemar dénué de toute crédibilité.

Alors que les quatre jeunes gens repartaient, Toboe se tourna une dernière fois sur ce qui avait été leur campement d'une nuit. Se secouant la tête d'avoir été aussi stupide pour confondre rêve et réalité, il se pressa de rejoindre ses compagnons de routes, le cœur léger de soulagement.

Auprès des cendres recouvertes de terres, on pouvait apercevoir un petit ossement. Dernières trace d'une carcasse de lapin dévoré durant la nuit par l'un des loups…..2

Fin.

1 Je prends plus ou moins la suite directe de ma première One shot où Blue et Cheza se trouvaient avec les garçons. Mais là, ils ont été séparés par les évènements. J'avoue ne pas rentrer dans les détails du déroulement même de l'anime. Ca permet au moins de ne pas trop noyer ceux qui ne connaissent pas la série mais qui lisent quand même cette fic (on peut bien rêver que ce cas de figure existe lol -)

2 Je vous laisse libre cours de choisir entre rêve ou réalité. Dodo tout du long pour Toboe. Ou ce dernier n'a rien rêvé et en s'enfuyant s'est malencontreusement assommé obligeant Tsume à le recoucher à sa place…A vous de voir -

Ainsi se termine la seconde one shot de mon arc en trois actes sur Wolf's rain.

Suite et fin dans « Lune noire »

mimi yuy


End file.
